


With Joy

by Marianokasa



Series: Eren X Levi mpreg series 2 [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aww, Cute, F/M, Joyful, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, dead back to life, i am gonna cry, mina and marco titan shifters, more shifters from the dead, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"7 months of going through pregnancy, of all times from sick, to kidnapped then rescued, to twins, and now this. I can't believe it. They are alive again."Eren is on his 7th month of pregnancy and gets a surprise that he will never forget and nenever let go of. Sequal to With Surprises and Happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I actually cried in this because it was the most beautiful idea I ever had all these times. No spoilers, enjoy! Also a late happy birthday to Erwin! His birthday was on October 14th (yesterday in my time.) So yeah, happy birthday!

Eren woke up and looked at the window. " Oh yeah..... today is when Mina and Marco finally get to join missions, since Hanti was testing their Shifter abilities. It won't be long, so yeah." He thought as he sat up. Erwin told Eren a few days ago that he is gonna be actually in this mission because this mission was given to the M.P because of Eren's new power of changing titans back into humans. The Garrison found two titans that attacked other titans outside of Wall Maria and wants the Survey Corps to change them into human. The quadruplets went to Sasha and Connie's house today since Sasha is pregnant and couldn't come to the mission, so she is babysitting with Connie. Eren was gonna do Historia and Jean before, but Hanji was busy with them so he went to them next. He was given a choice to stay or go, so he went with them since his power slowly repopulates humanity. Eren felt arms on his shoulder. He looked around and saw Levi leaning behind him. "Morning, are you ready?" Levi said. "Yeah." Levi pecked him on the cheek and changed with Eren.  
\---------  
"Everyone ready?!" Erwin yelled. " Yes sir!" Everyone yelled. "Let's go!" The survey corps went outside and followed Erwin. Eren and Levi were in a cart since Eren can't ride on a horse yet since he is still pregnant. " The Abnoramls up ahead!" Marco yelled. They saw from the horizon a 15 meter titan and a 14 meter titan. Everyone stopped and looked on ahead. " We should try communication with them." Armin said. "Okay." Mikasa agreed. " WE ARE NOT GONNA HURTS YOU! WE ARE HERE TO HELP! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Erwin yelled. The two titans looked down and nodded. "Perfect, they understood. DON'T WORRY. WE HAVE SOME ONE WHO CAN HELP YOU BECOME HUMAN AGAIN! HE IS A TITAN SHIFTER!" As if it was a signal, Eren got out of the cart and walked up. " Eren, introduce them about you." Erwin and Levi said. Eren nodded and yelled at the titans. "I AM EREN YEAGER OF THE SURVEY CORPS, A TITAN SHIFTER AND SOLDIER, I AM HERE TO HELP YOU RETURN TO HUMAN! PLEASE LAY DOWN TO MAKE THIS WORK!" The 14 meter titan looked down and slowly picked him up. Everyone was about to attack until tears formed in the titan's eyes. Eren looked at its face and gasped. The titan had the same hair color and eyes as his- "Mo-mom?" Eren stammered. The titan nodded, placed him down, and layed down. Eren instantly placed his hand on the titan's head. Out of the neck, was his mom, Carla Yeager. Eren went up the neck and grabbed her. Carla opened her eyes and started to cry. "Eren." Eren was pulled into a hug by her and hugged her back. Tears formed in both of the Yeagers' eyes. Mikasa went up as well, but waited until they stopped hugging, but was pulled by Carla. Mikasa started crying as well. The three of them stopped crying and seperated from the hug. "You two have grown so much. I am so proud that you two are alive and well." Carla said as Mikasa helped her up. "I can't believe that you are alive! I am so happy that you are." Eren said and smiled. " Eren, the last titan." Armin said. "Oh yeah." He went to the 15 meter titan while Levi greeted Carla and explained what happened (even Eren pregnant.) Eren looked at the titan, who layed down as he finished talking with his mom. Eren knew who this titan is because of the blond hair, the eyes, and the mustache. "Hannes, you good for nothing drunk." Eren said as he placed his hand on the head. Like Carla's way, Hannes came out of the neck as well. Armin and Eren went up and helped him up as well, but Hannes was unconscious. " Well, at least they are alive." Levi said. " They are. I am glad they are." Eren said and kissed Levi. They got Carla and Hannes in the cart where Eren and Levi used, and went back to base. Eren was happy for this to happen and thought,"7 months of going through pregnancy, of all times from sick, to kidnapped then rescued, to twins, and now this. I can't believe it. They are alive again. The best moment I could have."

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter, I am gonna do the same thing, but for Levi's two important people. You know it, but don't spoil it for others! Next chapter soon!


End file.
